Sorry I Stole Your Boyfriend
by ASliverOfHope
Summary: Lavi can't help but think there is something wrong with Allen's boyfriend, even though he doesn't know him. He suspects that Allen is being abused, but what will he do when his suspicions turn out to be right? What will Lavi do to save his friend from his abusive boyfriend? Lavi/Allen, Tyki/Allen Future-set college-life AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have New Laven for you! Well my crazy, sporadic brain had another random idea so this story was born. I hope you enjoy it because it was fun for me to write! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, or any of it's characters, etc. **

* * *

"Well Allen you are out very late for a school night." Allen jumps as he sees Lavi leaning against the wall near his room, dark shadows cutting across his face.

Allen's eyes widen as if he's been caught doing something wrong, but he quickly composes himself. "What's it to you?"

Lavi sighs, hating how Allen is always on the defense, always ready to shut everyone else out. His emerald eyes grow wide as he sees a few small bruise-like marks on Allen's neck. He moves closer so he can get a better look, "are those…?" The redhead trails off as his fingers ghost over one of the raised red marks. "Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone?"

Allen blushes, shrinking away from the touch, "I don't know. It didn't seem that important, you don't really need to know all of my business now do you?"

"Aw come on Allen, I'm your best friend!"

"It's not like you tell me everything."

Lavi smiles, "Okay what do you want to know?"

Allen shakes his head and his eyes narrow, "what are you doing out in the hallway at 2:00 in the morning, anyway?"

"Yu locked me out."

"What are you talking about, how could I have locked you out?"

Lavi laughs, "no, Yu as Yu Kanda, my roommate."

"And you didn't bring your keys?"

"No I didn't exactly have time, he kind of kicked me out. I was hoping that I could crash with you since you have a single."

"What did you do to get kicked out?"

Lavi looks down, embarrassed, "He was mistaken for a girl on campus today and I wouldn't stop making fun of him for it so he got fed up with me and kicked me out. Now he won't open the door no matter how many times I beg him to."

Allen rolls his eyes laughing, "You should know better than to mess with Kanda especially when you live with him, idiot. All right come on in then." He opens the door and leads Lavi into a simple dorm room equipped with a bed, dresser, a desk and an attached bathroom that he shared with the neighbors.

"So who's the lucky lady?"

"You're not going to drop this are you?" Lavi shakes his and Allen sighs in defeat. "It doesn't matter and you don't know him anyway."

"Him? Oh yeah, I forgot that you're bi."

"Yeah he's a local, I met him when I was young. Both of us have lived in the area since we were kids, his uncle owned the orphanage I lived in. We got to know each more in high school."

"How long have you been together?"

Allen swallows, clearly uncomfortable with talking about this, "uh well we started dating my sophomore year of high school."

"So four years huh? Wow that's a long time."

"Yeah. Anyway, it's late you can have the bed if you want."

"No, no Allen it's your bed, I can take the floor." He smiles reassuringly and watches as Allen prepares blankets for him_. There's something he's not telling me._

"Well good night, Lavi."

"Night, Allen." Lavi sighs laying on the ground listening to Allen's steady breathing, _I know I don't know the guy he's dating, but something doesn't seem right. _ Lavi gasps as Allen rolls over revealing a dark purple bruise on his side. _No, don't jump to conclusions now Lavi, you don't know anything yet. Maybe he fell or something or maybe there really is something wrong though, what if his boyfriend is really abusive to him. He's very secretive about his boyfriend, I didn't even know about him until now and I met Allen last year. _Lavi sighs_; I can't just confront him about it. Gramps always told me to stay out of things so you don't get hurt but I just can't ignore this, not now. _Lavi rolls over falling into a restless sleep.

When he wakes up Allen is gone and Lavi makes his way over to his room and knocks on the door, "Kanda let me in! I take back everything I said yesterday." He hears a grumbled response and the door swings open. "Geez, Kanda you didn't have to lock me out all night."

He shrugs, "I fell asleep and forgot."

"You jerk."

"Che. Whatever."

* * *

Lavi watches Allen over the next few days with confusion, he seems okay but Lavi can't help but notice a few more bruises showing up on his body. They are best friends, sure they didn't tell each other everything but they didn't intentionally shut each other out like this. The one other thing that bothers Lavi about Allen is that he always pretends to be okay even when he's not, anyone who didn't know him wouldn't be able to tell something was wrong, but Lavi knew better. "Allen what's wrong?"

Allen looks up from his dinner in confusion, "What do you mean? I'm fine."

"Come on Allen you know how perceptive I am, I know something is wrong. Plus you have all of these random bruises on your body."

Allen blushes slightly, "I-I tripped."

"You're lying." Lavi states, _I hate when you lie to me, don't you know you can tell me when something is wrong. _

"You know how clumsy I am Lavi, I trip a lot, and I never know where half my bruises come from anyway."

Lavi sighs impatiently, _I am really starting to suspect that your boyfriend is hurting you or you are somehow hurting yourself. You are obviously avoiding my questions. _"Allen, you're my best friend and I respect that you don't tell me everything, but don't lie to me. You know as well as I do that I can see right through you." He picks up his tray and stomps off, leaving Allen in shock. _I hate doing that to you Allen, but I can't stand this anymore. _

"What's with you?" Kanda looks up as Lavi walks in, slamming the door behind him.

"Allen is pissing me off. I hate when he lies to my face like that."

"Che, you're seriously complaining about Moyashi again?"

Lavi ignores Kanda's comment, "He says he's fine, but I know damn well that he's not."

"My god, Lavi, you've been complaining about him for weeks, just do something about it already or shut up!" Kanda glares at him, putting in his headphones so he doesn't have to listen to anymore of the rabbit's whining. Lavi flops down on his bed laying there for a while until he finally drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Allen looks around the dark hallway to make sure no one is around to see him sneaking out once again, he doesn't notice Lavi coming out of the bathroom around the corner. Lavi's eyes widen as he sees Allen leaving his room at midnight, shaking his head as he silently thanks his bladder for waking him up so late. The white-haired one sighs in relief and makes his way to the lobby, not noticing that Lavi is trailing behind him.

_Again Allen? Why do you always have to see him so late? _The redhead follows him through campus and then through a maze of streets until Allen stops in a random alleyway, knocking on the back door to some sort of old, unknown store. Lavi hangs back behind a dark green dumpster so Allen doesn't notice him. A tall dark haired man in a top hat and a three-piece suit steps out, grinning when he sees Allen. _A suit at one in the morning, really, who the hell are you? _ Lavi tries not to scoff, _well I got to hand it to Allen for picking a classy boyfriend. _The man captures Allen in a rough kiss and Lavi's heart breaks, _maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _

The man pulls away, "Is that stupid rabbit still suspicious? I hate him snooping around in our business."

_Stupid rabbit! I take offense to that, _Lavi's hands ball up at his sides as his hate for the man grows.

"He's not a stupid rabbit Tyki, he's my friend."

"Don't you talk back to me." The elder slaps Allen across the face and Lavi has to cover his mouth to keep himself from crying out. The dark haired one grabs Allen's arm squeezing it hard, making Allen wince. "Remember you don't deserve anything better than this you freak. You better keep that redhead in check, he should know not to take what's mine.

White hot anger courses through Lavi and he wants to kick Tyki's ass for treating Allen like that, but he's also afraid that his presence would make things worse for Allen. _Freak? Is he talking about Allen's arm? _

He watches in horror ask Tyki kisses Allen again, "come on let's go inside." Tyki demands when they break apart.

"No, Tyki I don't want to!"

Tyki grabs Allen's crotch hard, making the younger cry out in pain. "You will do what I say Allen. You denied me last night, but you won't be doing it again tonight." Tyki grabs his wrist pulling him through the open door, slamming it behind them before Lavi can get there to stop him.

"Damn it!" Lavi yells, hating his cowardice. _I should have stopped him, this isn't right. _Lavi turns around making his way back to campus, knowing there is nothing he can do now, _why the hell didn't I do something? Allen was getting hurt right before my eyes and I couldn't do anything to help him. _Lavi stalks into his room slamming the door hard behind him.

"Damn it Lavi!" Kanda growls, annoyed at being woken up so late, "I don't give a shit if you stay out late but try to be a little quiet when you come in, Baka Usagi." Lavi ignores him as he gets into bed, trying to fall asleep.

* * *

"Oh hey Lavi," Allen calls as he steps out of him room just as the redhead walks past. "I was just going to come by your room to see if you wanted to go get some dinner with me."

"Allen I need to talk to you."

Allen looks taken aback but nods, gesturing for Lavi to come in. "What's up?"

Lavi shuts the door behind them, "I know about your boyfriend."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I know he's the one who gave you those bruises, I followed you into town last night."

Allen glares at Lavi, "What the hell! What gave you the right to go snooping around in my personal business?"

"I was worried about you, you idiot! You've been acting different and now I know it's all your boyfriend's fault. You don't deserve to be treated like that."

"You don't know anything! Besides who the hell else would want a freak like me? You've seen my arm; no one wants someone who's messed up, someone who's deformed. I'm a freak I don't deserve any better."

Lavi's expression softens, "You're not a freak Allen. No one, and I mean no one deserves to be abused like that." Lavi pauses, placing a soft hand on Allen's face, "I can treat you better Allen, give me a chance to show you."

Allen gasps, shrinking away from the touch, "L-Lavi?"

"I like you Allen, I don't care about your arm, and I like for who you are. I want to be with you."

"You're lying! You don't want me! No one wants me."

Lavi pulls the younger one into a hug, and whisper in his ear, "you deserve way better than Tyki and I meant everything I said. Just think about Allen." Lavi quickly lets go and walks out of Allen's room, leaving him in shock once again.

"What's with you?" Tyki growls, annoyed that Allen is hardly responding to his touches.

"Lavi's right."

"You're thinking about that redhead now?"

"He's right, I don't deserve this."

Tyki smirks, "No, you're right you don't even deserve this, but I've decided to take pity on you."

Allen pushes Tyki off for the first time glaring at him, his stormy gray eyes meeting Tyki's pompous golden ones. "No, I deserve better than this!"

"What and you think that idiot can give you that? Once he's sees your arm he'll run like the rest of them." Tyki grins, pulling Allen in close again.

"No he's seen my arm, but he says he doesn't care and yes I do think he can treat me better."

"Don't you dare leave!" Allen shoves the elder off of him again and yanks the door open. "You'll come crawling back to me, you know you can't resist me!" Tyki calls as Allen takes of running.

He doesn't stop until he reaches Lavi's room, banging on the door. "Lavi?" He smiles as the door opens but frowns when he sees his Japanese roommate at the door. "Oh it's you BaKanda."

"Che. What do you want Moyashi?"

"It's Allen and I'm looking for Lavi, is he here?"

"No."

"Okay could you tell me where he is?"

Kanda scoffs, "why should I tell you?"

Allen rolls his eyes, "stop being difficult samurai-want-to-be and just tell me."

"Che. He's at Daisya's party." Kanda answers roughly before slamming the door in Allen's face.

"Well, rude." Allen shakes his head and makes his way to Daisya and Marie's apartment.

A young man with dark brown hair and purple make-up under his eyes he answers the door. "Whoa! Allen Walker is at my party, that's almost as rare as Kanda coming out to a party. What brings you here?"

"Hey Daisya, I'm looking for Lavi, Kanda told me he was here."

"Yeah he's here, he's in the living room."

Allen nods brushing past Daisya making his way to the living room. Lavi is in the center of the room telling some ridiculous story to the few people that surround him, he stops mid-sentence as he sees Allen walk into the room. "Allen! My man, what are you doing here?" The redhead jumps up excitedly throwing him arms around his surprised white-haired friend.

"I was looking for you. Can we talk?"

Lavi smiles, his heart pounding, _he looks serious. Wait maybe he's finally decided to accept my offer, but maybe I shouldn't get my hopes up. _"Sure let's go outside, it's too loud in here." Lavi grabs his wrist leading him through the maze of people. Daisya winks at Lavi as he passes and Marie flashes him an encouraging thumbs up. "So what's up Allen?"

"I broke up with Tyki tonight."

Lavi's heart stops as hope rises in his throat. "Oh really why is that?"

Allen blushes looking down at the ground, "is the offer you made me last month still good?"

"Yes! Yes of course it is."

Allen looks up in surprise as his eyes meet Lavi's emerald ones, which are swimming with excitement. "Really?"

"Allen I've liked you since second semester last year and I meant what I said, I wouldn't give up you that easily."

Allen smiles the first real smile he thinks he's smiled in months. "I think I've liked you for awhile I was just so blinded by Tyki to realize it."

"Do you want to get out of here? I'm starved."

"Wait Lavi are you drunk?"

"What?"

"Well I don't want to do this now if you're drunk, I don't want to just go out with me because the alcohol is telling you to."

"No, I just got here I've only had like one drink. I promise, I really want this."

Allen studies the redhead's face, deciding that he's telling him the truth. "Okay yeah, I could always go for something to eat."

"Yay!" Lavi grins grabbing Allen's hand as they walk into town to find somewhere to eat.

"You! You man whore, boyfriend stealer!" Both boys jump as they hear a familiar voice behind them. They turn to see a very angry Tyki standing there.

Lavi pushes Allen behind him, guarding him from Tyki, protectively. "It's not my fault you treated him so badly. He deserves way better than you."

"Oh yeah? What's better than me? You?"

Lavi smiles sadly, "No. He deserves way better than me too, but he likes me and I can treat him right. He's kind, caring, maybe a little sarcastic, and he deserves someone who knows how lucky they are to be with him."

"Oh Lavi…" Allen whispers, blushing, because he's not use to getting so many compliments.

Tyki glares, "and you!" He rounds on Allen, "How dare you break up with me like that?" He raises a hand to hit him, but Lavi catches his wrist and twists Tyki's arm behind his back.

"Don't you dare touch him! You are never going to touch him like that again."

Tyki scoffs, "we'll see." He sends one last glare Allen's way and stalks off.

"T-thank you Lavi."

Lavi smiles ruffling Allen's hair affectionately, "anytime Allen. Now lets get that food, yeah?"

He leads Allen to a near by restaurant, "hey this is my favorite place, how did you know?"

Lavi smiles, "really? This is my favorite place as well!" Both boys grin as they make their way into the old-style 1950s diner. The hostess smiles and leads them to a white and red vinyl booth in the back. "Order anything you want Allen, it's on me."

"Are you sure Lavi? You know the kind of appetite I have."

"Of course, this is our first date and I asked you out so I'll pay. I don't care about the cost." Allen blushes surprised at how kind Lavi is being, Tyki would never do anything like this. The waitress's eyes widen as Allen orders the entire right side of the menu and Lavi laughs. "You're so cute Allen."

"Hey Lavi?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"You said ealier that you weren't even good enough for me what did you mean by that?"

"Well I've never told you this before, because I was embarrassed of what you'd think of me, but back in high school I was kind of a trouble maker. I was involved in a gang back home and I gained kind of a delinquent record, we, my gang and I, were caught several times stealing. I had always put myself at a distance from people, especially after I was betrayed by one of my own gang members. We broke into this jewelry store, the cops were called, and my friend left, leaving all of the blame on me. I tried to run and one of the cops accidently shot me, trying to stop me and that's how I lost my right eye. Gramps was not happy about that. I thought if I put myself at a distance from people that it would be harder to get hurt. Then I transferred here last year and met you, you were so interesting, and I couldn't help it, I was instantly drawn to you. As I got to know you I soon found out what a nice, sweet, and funny guy you are. To everyone else you were so kind and polite, but I loved when I go to know you that found out that you were so funny and sarcastic."

"You're right, you're not good enough for me at all." Allen smirks, laughing as Lavi playfully glares at him.

"Hey! That's mean." Lavi laughs with him, playfully kicking him under the table.

"Lavi I don't care what kind of past you have, I'm glad you're the person you are now."

Lavi blushes slightly, "me too."

* * *

"Welcome back, Allen." Lavi sits up in Allen's bed, glaring at the white-haired boy sneaking back in through the window.

Allen gasps and his eyes widen, his stormy eyes clouding over with shock, knowing he's been caught. "I-I thought you were asleep." Lavi crosses his arms raising an eyebrow at him. "L-Lavi, I can explain."

"You went to see him didn't you? How long has this being going on? Just tonight or have you been cheating on me the whole month we've been going out? I thought you were done with him." Lavi's eyes narrow, trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"N-no I swear it was just tonight. I'm sorry I just can't resist him. I don't deserve you Lavi, he's always been right."

"Why because of your arm? I told you I didn't care about that."

Allen shakes his head, staring at the ground in embarrassment. "No it's not just that."

Lavi's expression softens slightly and he blinks at him in confusion. "Then what is it?"

Allen clears his throat, rocking back on his heels as if he trying to contemplate telling Lavi something. He swallows thickly and finally decides to speak, "I was born like this," He pulls of his shirt so Lavi can look at the full extent of he mangled, red arm. "My parents abandoned me because of it, so then I lived in an orphanage run by this very cruel and very creepy man they called 'The Earl'. Tyki and his elder brother, Sheril, were somehow related to The Earl, so they always walked around like they owned the place. Sheril made fun of me for my arm everyday, which encouraged all of the other kids to make fun of me as well because no one, with the exception of Tyki, dared to go against Sheril. They called me Red and purposely excluded me from any game or activity that they did. Because Tyki and his older brother didn't really get along, Tyki used to take my side just to spite his brother. He said he found me interesting and there was something kind of sad and pathetic about me, like a lost puppy, that he liked to take pity on, because it make him feel important."

Sympathy clouds over Lavi's emerald eye. "Oh, Allen, I'm so sorry. That's horrible."

Allen swallows back tears and continues as if Lavi hadn't spoken, "the only other person who was ever truly nice to me was one of the orphanage's care takers, Mana. He treated me like an actual person, not a freak, and he ended up adopting me because he said he fell in love with how cute I was." Allen pauses again as tears fill his pale gray eyes. "He got sick and died a year later, leaving me in the care of his friend Marian Cross. I never understood why Mana would choose to leave me with him, Cross was the world's worst care taker. He constantly drank, smoked, and had relations with random women. He was always in debt because of his lifestyle choices and he even taught me how to cheat in poker so I could win him money gambling. Tyki was the only thing that distracted me from my life with Cross, even though he treated me like, well you know. I worked my ass of in school so I could get a full scholarship here and get away from Cross, but I could never leave Tyki. It was like he had some unknown power over me that I couldn't resist. I don't deserve to be treated like you treat me, Lavi."

Lavi stands in front of the white-haired sophomore, on the verge of tears, "oh Allen, it all makes sense now. You've been treated so badly all of your life because of your arm, that's why you don't think you deserve to be treated well."

"But I d-don't."

Lavi grabs Allen's shoulders making him look in his eyes. "Yes you do, especially because no one, besides Mana, has ever treated you well. Just let me treat you well, you won't need Tyki anymore."

Allen looks at the redheaded junior in surprise, "Y-you aren't mad at me?"

"Well I was, but now that I know the reasoning behind it I forgive you. I realize you think you need Tyki becaue he's famailar. I get it now, even though I treat you better, you're afraid to be with me because I'm a risk, and I'm new and scary. Look at me. Do you honestly want to be with Tyki? If you do I'll leave you alone and we can go back to being friends."

Lavi drops his hands to his sides as Allen slowly shakes his head, "n-no I don't. I hate being with him, I just can't resist him, Lavi."

"Okay, one last thing, do you honestly want to be with me? Don't just say yes because it's what I want." Lavi holds his breath as Allen hesitates, wincing, expecting Allen to reject him.

Allen nods, more sure this time. "Yes. Yes I do."

Lavi's heart jumps and he melts inside when Allen flashes him that smile that makes his gray eyes sparkle. "Then I'll help you. You need to distance yourself from Tyki. Here, give me your phone."

Allen nods, pulling his phone out his pocket and hands it to Lavi. "What are going to do?"

"I'm blocking his number from your phone so he can't call or text you, and if he confronts you in person I'll always be a phone call away and I'll be there to protect you, if you need it." He looks up seeing tears well up in Allen's eyes, "what is it Allen?"

"Y-you're being way too kind to me. I-I d-don't deserve it."

Lavi frowns, "stop that and come here." He holds out his arms and Allen runs into them, wrapping his arms around Lavi's waist, crying softly against his chest. "I love you Allen. Shh…you don't need to say it back, I understand that you don't feel it yet because this is all so new for you." Lavi places his chin on top of Allen's silky, white hair, wrapping his arms around the younger's trembling shoulders. He rubs Allen's back comfortingly until his sobs quiet down. "Are you okay now?"

Allen nods, pulling away, "I-I think so." He smiles weakly, letting Lavi guide him over to his bed.

Lavi helps Allen sit down, "I'll come back to walk you to class tomorrow, you have class at nine right?"

"But Lavi, you don't have class until noon tomorrow right? You don't need to wake up early just for me."

"You usually see Tyki before class don't you?" Allen nods, "well I want to be there when you see him so you don't have to be alone." Lavi smiles, reassuringly.

Allen smiles, almost tearing up again, "Thank you Lavi, that's so kind of you." Allen smiles again, not able to say how much this means to him.

"Anytime Allen." Lavi kisses his forehead and then his lips quickly, "get some rest, I'll see you in the morning. I'll have my phone on me, call me if you need me."

* * *

Lavi wakes up to his phone buzzing underneath his pillow, "Hello?" He answers and then hears a soft whimper and a desperate call of "Lavi…" from Allen on the other end of the phone. "Yeah I'll be right there." Lavi quickly grabs his keys, not bothering to put a shirt on, and runs across the hall to Allen's room. The door opens before Lavi can even knock and Allen throws himself into Lavi's chest. "Aw, Allen." He coos as he feels Allen shaking against him. He guides Allen back into his bed, sliding in after him. "Nightmare?" Allen whimpers again, confirming Lavi's question. "I'm sorry, was it about Tyki?" Allen nods, "Oh, Allen, I never should have left I'm sorry." He pulls the blanket over them, trying to calm Allen down, "shhh…everything will be okay, I'm here now."

Allen looks up, moonlight streaming through the slits in blinds cutting across his face, making him look more innocent and more broken. He leans up pulling Lavi's face down to meet his own, kissing him softly. Lavi responding immediately but decides to kiss him back just as gently. "Thank you Lavi."

Lavi strokes Allen's face gently and Allen leans into the touch. "You don't need to thank me, I'll always be here for you." Allen nods softly and drifts off to sleep.

The redhead wakes up to the sound of Allen alarm clock smiling as he looks down and sees Allen's arms still around him. _You didn't let go all night huh? _"Hey Allen, time to get up." Allen finally lets go stretches, sitting up. "I'm going to go change and shower, I'm be back to come get you." Allen nods and starts to get ready himself. Lavi returns taking Allen's left hand in his own and they make their way downstairs, then outside into the bright sun shinning down on the mostly empty campus.

"Well, well, well, good morning love birds." Both of them cringe as they hear Tyki's pompous voice in front of them. "Hey Lavi? Did you ask your boyfriend where he was last night?"

Lavi glares at the dark-haired man in front of him, his hand tightening around Allen's. "Yeah actually he did and—"

"So you know he's a filthy cheater who's not worth you're time. He will never truly be with you because he can't resist me."

"Oh yeah if you can't resist you then why did he—" Lavi starts.

"You're wrong!" Lavi and Tyki gasp as Allen steps forward. "I may have thought I needed you because you were familiar, I was used to being treated like that, but I don't deserve to be treated like that. No one does. I explained everything to Lavi and he accepts me for who I am, he knows my past, he's seen my arm and he doesn't care. He loves me for me and that's more than I could say for you. He saw my moment of weakness and forgave and comforted me, he's the only one I need now."

Tyki glares and then smirks, giving Allen a seductive look that would make even Lavi swoon. "He'll never love you like I love you. Allen, come here." Lavi gasps as Allen drops his hand and makes his way over to Tyki placing his hands on Tyki's shoulders. The dark-haired man smirks over Allen's shoulders at Lavi, placing his hands on Allens hips. Lavi tries to stay strong, but he feels like he's going to break, _Allen wh-what are you doing I thought you didn't want him anymore._

"You're right, Lavi will never love me like you love and I'm glad for that. I'm glad he'll never stoop to your level and control my by feeding my weaknesses and I'm glad he'll never lay a hand on me like you did." Lavi smirks, trying not to grin as Allen pulls his knee up, striking Tyki in the stomach hard and throws him to the ground in disgust. "I will never need you again and that was for all the times you abused me. Oh and Tyki," he calls as the elder looks up from the ground. Allen smirks pulling Lavi down for a kiss.

Lavi grins as he pulls away, "Hey Tyki, I would say I'm sorry I stole your boyfriend, but I'm really not." Lavi laughs and Allen smirks as he pulls him away, Lavi feels Allen tremble as they round the corner and the redhead puts a supportive arm around the younger's shoulders. "I'm really proud of you Allen."

Allen smiles, "I could have never done any of that without you." He pulls Lavi down for another kiss, finally realizing he really doesn't need Tyki anymore and this is how he deserves to be treated.

* * *

**A/N: The end, don't you just love Lavi? I wish I had a supportive boyfriend like him. I'm thinking of writing a little epilogue for this chapter, which might me up tomorrow, so I'm not marking this as complete just yet. For anyone reading Angels Show Up in the Strangest of Places, I will hopefully have the update up soon. Feel free to tell me what you think and what I need to improve on. I love you all, see you in the epilogue, bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

Lavi smiles as he spots Allen laying under a tree in the middle of the grassy quad and makes his way over. The redhead freezes, stopping short when he sees a familiar figure approaching his lover.

"Allen can I talk to you?"

Lavi frowns as he watches his white-haired boyfriend sit up in surprise, staring at the man in the top hat standing over him. "T-Tyki?" Allen composes himself, "what the hell do you want?"

"I want you back Allen I promise I can treat you better than I have. I need you my life isn't the same without you. I have no one to be on my side against Sheril when we fight. I miss your lips and the feel of your skin against mine."

"Tyki it's been two months since I last saw you, I am not the same person you know anymore. I am not weak and I won't be convinced by your sweet words. Why would I take back now? I'm with Lavi and I'm happy."

"You don't love him, I know you feel like there's something missing in your life without me."

"You must be delusional if you if you really think I miss you abusing me?"

Tyki smirks, "You don't love him Allen, not like you love me."

Allen stands up meeting Tyki's smirk with a hard glare. "I never loved you, I only ever said it because I was afraid of you. As for—"

Tyki cuts him off wrapping his arms around Allen smirking down at him as he draws his lips closer. "You want me still I can see it in your eyes."

"I do NOT!" Allen pushes Tyki away throwing of his jacket to expose his deformed, red arm. "Look me in the eye and tell me my arm doesn't disgust you!"

Tyki freezes avoiding Allen's cold, gray eyes. "Your arm doesn't disgust me."

"LIAR! You can never truly love me if you don't love all of me. As for Lavi, I am in love with him and I've never been this happy at any point in my life. I never thought I could ever be this happy. I _love_ Lavi Bookman!"

Lavi smiles as he makes his way over to them, "you do?"

Allen blushes slightly and his pale eyes light up as he sees Lavi standing behind Tyki, "I do. I'm sorry it took this long to tell you." He runs past his ex-boyfriend and throws himself into his boyfriend's arms.

The redhead catches him with a smile wrapping his arms around the younger's waist. Lavi pulls away first, making a point of leaving a trail of little kisses up Allen's frail arm. "That's okay I don't mind."

"H-how can you touch that thing with...w-with your lips." Tyki interrupts shooting a disgusted look Lavi's way.

"Because like Allen said, I truly love him, every part of him." Lavi glares at the dark-haired man before his kisses Allen's lips this time. Allen kisses back with enthusiasm as he pulls Lavi closer, deepening the kiss.

"What are you still doing here?" Allen shoots a look at Tyki, "Pinning over your ex while he's making out with someone right in front of you? Kinda pathetic if you ask me."

Lavi laughs and pulls Allen closer as Tyki shoots a final glare their way before stalking off. "I'm so proud of you Allen. You've come a long way since him and I'm so happy with you, the happiest I've been in my entire life as well. I love you too. We need to celebrate this! Do you want to go see a movie or something?"

Allen smiles warmly, "I'd like that."

* * *

Allen slams his door after a very long day of classes, sighing to himself glad that it was finally Friday. He takes a deep of the warm flowery May air that lazily makes it way into his room from the open window. He had always loved the spring, but he couldn't help but feel kind of sad with the coming of this spring. Collapsing on his bed, Allen runs a hand over his face _I can't believe Lavi is graduating in two weeks. _Their relationship had come a long way in the past year but Allen couldn't help worrying about what will happen for them now. The white-haired junior rolled over in his bed stopping as he hears of soft crinkle of paper underneath him. He smiles as pair of intertwined red and white roses with a note strung through the ribbon the binds them together.

_Dearest Allen, _

_Meet me at the Black Order restaurant at 7:30 I have reservations and a _

_surprise for you._

_ Love, Lavi _

_The Black Order restaurant? Doesn't he know how expensive that place is? And with my appetite that will be very expensive if he insist on paying like normal. _Allen bites his lip with a smile, as he goes over to his closet to find the dressiest of his shirts to ware for tonight. He stares at himself in the mirror playing with his white hair trying it to lay just right. He just adjusts the long red tie that he adorned instead of his usual bowed necktie. Deciding that he look presentable enough, Allen leaves his dorm room hailing a cab. He bites his lip as he fiddles with the roses, nervously, _what could Lavi possibly have planned that he wanted to go to this fancy of a restaurant? _The cab finally comes to a stop in front of modern looking black and white building with wide front windows, Allen had always wanted to go in there but never had any reason to.

Lavi's eyes light up as he sees Allen step out of the yellow car, "Allen!" The redhead runs to the curb kissing him as the cabbie drives off. "You look really nice tonight, love and you brought the roses!"

"Yeah I did, I know red roses mean love, but what's the white for?"

"For us, Allen, the white is you and your hair color while the red is me and my red hair."

Allen smiles, "You look really good tonight too Lavi," Lavi grins at Allen's compliment. Allen's eyes scan Lavi's body with a smile, he had abandoned his normal green and black bandanna so his fiery hair now framed his face perfectly. His dark green dress shirt is complimented perfectly with a black tie and black pants. "That shirt really brings out your eyes."

"Thank you Allen," Lavi offers his arm to he blushing boyfriend as they make their way into the restaurant. The hostess shoots a warm smile at Lavi as she leads them to a table in the back.

"Okay Lavi what is this about? Why did you pick such a fancy place?"

"It's a surprise, silly, you'll just have to find out later."

"Hello Lavi, it's good to see you again."

"Of course Lenalee, it's a pleasure to see you as always."

The teal-hair waitress smiles, "Good evening gentleman, my name is Lenalee and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?" Allen shakes his head as he watches Lavi pick one of the bottles of champagne off of the long liquor list with names that he could never pronounce. He shoots his boyfriend a skeptical look as Lenalee makes her way back to kitchen.

"What? So it does help that we got such a good table because I know the owner's sister. She's dating Yu-chan, much to her older brother's dismay. She recommended this restaurant when I told her and Kanda about my surprise for you."

"Wait she's dating Kanda? Really? But she seems so nice and sweet, why would she pick Kanda?"

"Ah come on, Yu isn't a bad guy once you get past his moodiness and bad temper. I know it's hard for you to see since the two of you clash so much."

"Okay I'll try to believe you on that."

"Here you are, the champagne you ordered. Have you decided on what you would like to eat?" Lenalee sets the bottle and glasses between them with an excited look at Lavi. The redhead returns the look and orders a simple pasta dish and Caesar salad. The pigtailed waitress tries not look surprised as Allen orders his normal amount of food.

Allen blushes slightly as he looks at Lavi, "oh I'm sorry I forgot how expensive this place was, I don't have to order as much as I usually do…"

The elder laughs and waves Allen off nonchalantly, "Don't worry about it Allen, this is a special night after all. Order whatever you want."

"Thank you Lavi, but why is this such a special night?"

"Tsk, tsk Allen, I won't ruin the surprise for you, you'll just have to wait for the dessert." Lavi smiles as he opens the liquor, pouring them each a glass. Lenalee smiles as she walks away, bringing the orders to kitchen.

Allen can't help but see how nervous Lavi is throughout the whole meal. He lights up again when Lenalee brings a single piece of cheesecake with raspberry sauce, the pale cheesecake offset by the bright red syrup, for them to share. The redhead smiles as he and Allen share it, fighting with their forks for the last bite.

"Okay Allen you've waited long enough, it's time for the surprise."

"Finally!" Allen scoffs, jokingly. His pale eyes widen in confusion as Lavi comes over to his side of the table.

"Allen I love you, more than anything. You make me so happy and I'm so glad you chose me." Allen gasps as Lavi gets down on one knee in front of him pulling out a simple black box. "Allen, you've always been my only one, will you marry me?"

Allen gasps again as his hand flies to his mouth, his stormy eyes swimming with tears. "Really?" He couldn't believe that someone really wanted him like that, forever.

Lavi laughs lightly and fights the urge to shake his head. "I practically fought your ex-boyfriend for you, yes really!" Tears spill down Allen's face, he's still too stunned to say anything. "Are you planning on answering me, Allen?"

"Y-yes. Yes I'll marry you Lavi!" Lavi breaks out into an impossibly bright smile as he slides the ring on to Allen's finger. The redhead picks Allen out of his chair and hugs him excitedly, kissing him deeply when the younger's feet finally touch the ground. Allen kisses him back just as deeply and passionately.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to write this epilogue, but here it is super fluffy and I really think it's a fitting ending to the story. I hope you like it as well and feel free to leave me a review. **

**~Hope out! **


End file.
